Our infinity
by suenethakchan
Summary: "Don't fall for me" were his first words to me when we first met. Back then, those were just the words of a conceited jerk, but now they mean a whole lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I'm back. I was a bit busy these days so I didn't have enough time to update any of my stories. My apologies.**

 **Even amidst my busy schedule I couldn't stop myself from coming up with this new story. This is my first time ever writing a one-shot or a short story like this. I dunno how it turned out in the end, so feel free to share your opinions as well.**

* * *

 _ **OUR INFINITY**_

"Don't fall for me" were the first words he said to me when we first met and I just couldn't believe that there was a conceited jerk like him who thought the world revolved around himself.

~/~

It was my last year in college. The graduation was around the corner and so were the final year exams. I was called into the office once again and this was like the hundredth time already. The reason was always the same. For the record I was the one who received the lowest grade in physics. I wasn't even surprised.

Jinno sensei, my physics teacher was looking at my this month's physics pop up test paper with a visible frown. He sighed for the nth time before he looked at me and then at my paper again. I bet he was wondering what to do with me.

I, Mikan Sakura am doing Biology as my major and Physics as my minor. I was surprised at my unwavering courage as well, when I decided to choose physics knowing very well that I suck at it. It was the only way to stick around Hotaru who did two majors – Math and Physics. It's not like I had much choice and I would never choose Math in the first place. The only reason I was promoted to the higher grades so far was all because I had a very high score in Biology. How can a Biology expert possibly fail in Physics you may think, but believe me it's possible.

I stared at Jinno sensei whose face was more wrinkled than the usual. It was fair for him to be worried I mean if I grandly failed the finals, his name would be tainted forever. It's crystal clear that I'm going to fail anyway and I will grow old here in the college grounds trying to get a passing grade.

"I'll call the department head" was all Jinno-sensei said before he pushed his spectacles up his nose bridge and strolled out of the room. Oh well, it was still the same old thing. The department head, Narumi Anjou will come inside, give me one of his best smiles and encourage me to do better. So far none of this got me anywhere. I felt sorry for Narumi-sensei because he had wasted his energy all these years for nothing.

It didn't take long for the blonde man with blue eyes who was in his late thirties to walk inside.

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" he said cheerfully and I suddenly felt guilty to even look at him.

"I'm sorry Narumi-sensei" I mumbled with my head hung low.

"It's okay dear. Let's-" he wasn't done talking, but I cut him off saying; "I don't think there's anything else to do about this" It was the bitter truth. I had done everything possible to raise my scores, but it was still at the very bottom.

"There's still one last hope" he said with a hopeful face and I just couldn't say no without giving him a chance to speak.

"I will get the best student in Physics to tutor you"

"You mean Hotaru? But she did and it didn't work." My best friend Hotaru Imai had tried numerous times to help me flip the score around and yet it was either still the same or even worse. She stopped trying two years ago.

"No-no- last year's best" he said with a wide grin.

"You're calling a college graduate? Won't that be too bothersome for that person?"

"Nope. He didn't graduate last year"

"Oh… but how can the best not graduate? It doesn't make any sense." I said titling my head to the side. It actually was nonsense; I mean that person was _the best_! He can't possibly fail.

"He didn't sit for the exams last year"

"Oh!" Now that's something. Maybe I could skip it as well or maybe not because then things would get more complicated.

I was told to wait after the lectures ended, and meet this person who also happens to be in the same lecture hall as me. The hall was huge and it had so many chairs occupied by so many last year physics students that I gave up guessing who the genius award winning physics student was. It had to be one of those from the front row.

However after the lectures ended, a tall guy from the very back of the class approached me. He had messy raven hair and an alluring pair of crimson eyes. He was good looking and I was mesmerized for a couple of seconds. It somehow only lasted till he spoke.

~/~

"Not in a million years, you jerk" those were my first words to him. How could he say something so conceited even without introducing himself first?

He shrugged and ran a hand through his messy raven hair. Then he started walking towards the entrance. Was he going to leave just like that?

"Are you coming?" he asked stopping in front of the door. Where was he going?

"Wait! We didn't even discuss anything about the tutoring lessons" I yelled after him.

"We _ARE_ \- he emphasized- going to start it _NOW_ " it didn't make sense, but I followed him suit to wherever he was heading to. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was the boys' dorm.

"W-what are we doing here?" Don't tell me he was going to teach me in his dorm room.

"I'll be teaching you wherever I like. You might as well quit if you don't want to come" his face was stoic and expressionless and somehow he seemed like he _wanted_ me to quit.

"No I'll come, but you can't do anything weird to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he said;

"Whatever. I'm not interested in girls like you with that kind of a body anyway"

He walked inside the building without even waiting for me. What's wrong with my body? Seriously?! This guy was a total jerk and a pervert. I couldn't believe it at that time that Narumi sensei wanted _him_ to teach me.

His dorm looked too neat for a guy and way neater than my own dorm room. It was very spacious compared to my own one as well. The best students here get the best facilities anyway.

"Natsume Hyuuga" I heard him say as he casually took a seat on his couch without even bothering to invite me to sit.

"Mikan Sakura" I said while giving one of my best smiles and offering a hand to shake which he ignored. Jerk.

~/~

I had lessons every day after the morning lectures ended. At first it was one hell of a torture. He'd call me an idiot and say that even a grade school student could get the answer right whenever I got it wrong. He started from the scratch and gradually explained every rule in Physics -which I didn't even, knew that ever existed- like it was a piece of cake and for the first time ever, I finally understood most of it. He always yelled at me saying that I should actually _see_ the subject without just _looking_ at it. At first it didn't even make sense. Later I understood that he was asking me to mutually understand it- you know, like I should see it from the inner side rather than the outer core.

It was annoying to see him seated on the couch reading a manga or a magazine when I was sitting on the ground near the table solving hard equations and boring questions. Not to mention receiving a forehead flick each time I got my answer wrong. It was amazing that I didn't get any bruises on my forehead.

However as time passed, I got used to it. I couldn't believe it myself either. In the mornings I'd go up to him before lectures started and greet him even though he'd ignore me most of the times. I would sneak a peek at him to make sure he's in class and then get annoyed when I see him listening to his iPod instead of the physics lectures. I would go looking for him when he cut his lectures and end up under my favorite Sakura tree when I failed to find him.

Shouldn't he be the one to make sure that I pay attention during lectures and that I attend lectures daily? I didn't know why I paid attention to a conceited-perverted-jerk, but I simply did. It was inevitable. The finals were only a few weeks away and I hadn't seen him touch a single book to study within the couple of weeks I've spent with him. Did he wanted to fail purposely or was he a born genius who didn't need to study? I had no idea.

It was weeks later that I found out that Natsume Hyuuga's secret hideout from lectures was actually my favourite Sakura tree as well.

That day I had been looking for him everywhere and was exhausted that I decided to sleep under the tree without returning for the lecture. I was sure that Hotaru would kill me for this but the rational part of my brain was out of order at that time that I didn't mind. As I opened my eyes later, I found my head lying on someone's shoulder and that person happened to be the very person I've been looking everywhere that day, Natsume. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I was beyond shocked to find him in a deep slumber leaning on the tree trunk beside me. Yet I couldn't get myself to stop staring at his peaceful face. It looked calm and serene. Unconditionally my heart beat rose up to the point where I could practically hear it beat inside my rib-cage.

It didn't take long for him to open his eyes and yell at me for carelessly sleeping under random trees. "Good thing I was always lying on the top branch" he had said.

That day I figured out that he actually did care about people around him even though he pushed them away from him. It was also the day I first realized that I, Mikan Sakura had fallen in love with the biggest jerk in the universe, Natsume Hyuuga.

During my free times in-between lectures I'd always got to the Sakura tree just to see him lie on its branch while his head rested on top of his right hand. "Oi little girl, what are you doing here?" he would ask and I would give a random excuse just to sit under the tree for a little while longer. Sometimes he'd get off the tree and sit under it, next to me saying he was bored sitting on the branch.

Days passed without knowing and I finally sat for my finals. It was all thanks to him that I finally managed to get a fairly good score afterwards as well, which was not a failing grade as I imagined. Narumi-sensei was over joyed and he said that he was very proud of me. Jinno-sensei looked relieved and congratulated me. All those extra wrinkles were nowhere to be found on his face.

Everything fell into place except for the fact that I didn't get a chance to confess my feelings to a certain raven haired person. After the exams he suddenly got busier and would walk away even before I could bring up a conversation. He was nowhere near the Sakura tree or his dorm room. The only sane explanation as to why I couldn't find him in the college grounds was that he probably was avoiding me.

The graduation ball came and I knew it was my last chance. He was nowhere in sight during the dances, yet I knew that he had to be somewhere near. It was compulsory to attend this event after all.

I walked to my- I mean our- Sakura tree only to find him sitting there handsomely, under the moon light. His bangs were covering his face and he was leaning on the tree trunk. I silently sat next to him and he looked surprised for a while.

"You shouldn't be here you know" he said in a barely audible voice. He looked worried and I wasn't sure why.

I shrugged before saying; "Neither should you". There was a comfortable silence between us as we sat there listening to the light sound of the music played in the near distance.

"I love you" I blurted out even without thinking properly. The music in the atmosphere was to blame. I couldn't help, but blush afterwards. I've never directly confessed to anyone before. It was always the guys who asked me out, that confessed first. Truth to be told, since I turned all of them down I've never had a boyfriend before.

"Mikan I-"

I heard him say. This was the first time ever that he called me by my name. Yet there was something wrong in the way he said it. Was he going to decline? Say that he doesn't like me? I wasn't sure. I held my breath.

"You can't" he finally said getting up from the ground.

"Why not?" I asked standing up as well.

"Because I- I'm sorry" he said as he started to walk away from me. i couldn't comprehend anything.

I just ran up to him and hugged him from behind. It felt warm despite the cold atmosphere. He turned stiff and stopped moving as we both stood still. I felt him breathe rapidly, yet I myself forgot how to breathe. I felt him hold both my arms for a while before taking them off from around him and turning to face me. And suddenly his soft lips met mine as he kissed me gently yet passionately under the moon light. Words weren't needed to explain how he felt as it was all conveyed through his warm lips.

He held me tight, close to his chest afterwards before saying the words I've fantasied in my dreams along with another few words that wrenched my heart; "I love you too Mikan Sakura, but I don't have much time left"

It was the happiest and the saddest day of my life. The guy I had fallen in love with was suffering from a heart disease that might steal his life away any moment. The clock was ticking and the time we had for us was numbered.

~/~

I could still remember myself crying for days and days thinking as to what I should do. Should I listen to his words and completely forget him or should I follow my heart? The answer was obvious though.

After graduation, we both got the jobs we worked hard for and he bought a little apartment for himself.

"Forget me and live a better life without me, Mikan" he had said, but he too knew well that I couldn't.

"I don't want a better life without Natsume Hyuuga in it" I didn't know any other way to convince him that it was what I _wanted_ – to stay with him till the end.

Later under a huge Sakura tree in the public park, he proposed to me with the most beautiful ring in the world. The ring had a little white diamond in the shape of a Sakura petal and carvings that read; N~M FOREVER.

A few months afterwards we got married and I moved into his apartment. Every day was special and important to us.

Soon a new guest joined our little family. Youchi - our adorable son. It was like living in a never ending dreamland. Life wasn't always smooth, but we were fine with it.

~/~

"Mommy, look at this Sakura petal. It's weird!" You-chan said as he sat next to me. We were sitting under the shade of a huge Sakura tree in the park. Sakura trees are very special to me as it marks most of my precious moments in life.

"Yes, honey. Isn't it pretty?" I asked as I kissed my seven year old son's forehead. He nodded eagerly as he examined the Sakura petal more closely.

A strong arm enveloped my shoulders in a tight hug. I looked into his warm crimson eyes that glistened under the sunlight. My heart skipped a beat as I leaned on to his muscular chest.

"Seven years" he whispered in my ear as he smiled gently.

It's been exactly seven years since he proposed to me under the Sakura shade. I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever he smiles at me and my heart still skips a beat each time we hug.

The hour glass sand is still dripping and the clock is still ticking. The time we have left for ourselves maybe short, but the days I've spent with him feels like infinity.

Just like there's an infinite amount of numbers between zero and one (0.1, 0.2, 0.01, 0.0001, etc.) there's more than those numbers between zero and two. If you consider zero and million, the amount is much bigger. Just like that, some infinities are just bigger than the others. Like he always say; ours' is still infinity no matter how short it may be.

"It feels like infinity" I said as I hugged him back. This is _our_ _infinity_ where time never stops and dreams never end.

* * *

 _~LOVE IS ALWAYS READY TO TRUST, TO EXCUSE, TO HOPE AND TO ENDURE WHATEVER COMES~_

* * *

 **So, how was it? Hope it was okay (?) Feel free to share your opinions.**

 **Actually I was originally planning to end this as a tragedy, but I just couldn't get myself to do so.**

 **This is not entirely based on a true story, but my best friend's late aunt's life was a bit similar. Her uncle had married her aunt knowing her aunt's bad heart condition and yet they lived happily for a long time with their daughter. I don't know anything about their love story, which is why I came up with my own tale.**

 **I might write Natsume's point of view about this whole thing in the near future. Not sure yet, so this might also remain one-shot forever. – It depends –**

 **Thank you so much for reading xoxo**

 **I will update both Clarity and Wrapped soon so do keep tuned.**

 **Sue-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is guys; the Natsume version. Do enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A.**

 _ **~ This is especially dedicated to Anilissa and Lexi1989 ~**_

* * *

 **OUR INFINITY**

"It feels like an infinity" he heard her say with her head on top of his beating heart. It really did feel like infinity, with Mikan and their adorable son. He smiled as he recalled their story which he believed that began right after the first time he ever saw her.

~/~

It was the beginning of another new semester. He was now officially a second year college student. Not that it made any difference. He was still the same Natsume Hyuuga who preferred to sleep in his dorm over attending boring lectures.

He was however lazily heading towards the physics lecture hall that day, after being forced by that stupid gay looking guy a.k.a. his physics professor Narumi Anjou. Physics was his first major after all. However Math was his thing, but his over-reacting mother didn't let him choose it which was the reason why he was stuck with Chemistry as his second major. He wouldn't be able to handle it; was what his mother believed. He barely attended any Chemistry lectures at all and yet he aced the subject with ease last semester. It was probably his luck; was what the proffs believed while his fellow colleagues believed him to be some whiz kid. He any how didn't give a damn about what the others thought of him.

He had his earphones on in a very high volume. He preferred it that way so he could just shut the whole world out. The only one person who was able to reach to him was Ruka, his best friend since childhood. Ruka did Biology as his major and Physics as his minor so he hardly saw him on the college grounds unless he decided not to ditch lectures, which happened only once in a blue moon- like that day.

Everything, he noticed was plain normal and just the usual – the college grounds were crowded with boys and girls from a wide age scale either busily hurrying to their respective lectures or chatting away almost everywhere and anywhere. He shrugged and continued to walk towards the hall door when he bumped into a brunette. She was rather short or maybe it was because he was tall. Either way, her bangs in the front were all messed up and her long auburn hair was tied into two lazy pigtails. _Tch…. pigtails? Seriously? ;_ he couldn't help but think.

He guessed the fact that she was in a hurry from the way she said; "I'm so sorry" with her head hung low. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had seen her in the college grounds. There was a huge possibility that it was because he never really looked at anybody twice or the fact that he never looked at anybody even once. And that was when he noticed the admission form in her hand. She was a 1st year – freshman. _That explains why she had such a tacky hair style_ ; he thought more to himself.

He then walked past her like they never bumped into each other in the first place, when she called out for him.

"Hey, this fell from your book" it was one of his notebook pages which he had used to pass his time scribbling on. Technically it was a piece of junk, but for some weird reason he stopped walking and turned back to receive it from her. That's when he got a glimpse of her pair of impassive hazel eyes. Even though he refused to believe it back then, those eyes had captivated him then and there.

~/~

Ever since, he couldn't help the fact that she was included in his area of vision. It might have been mostly her fault since she always came late for lectures which made it easier for him to locate her in the sea of heads inside the hall.

"Why don't you just talk to her" Ruka had once said to him when he was caught red handed in the process of staring at a certain brunette who was standing miles away from them.

"Tch….. whatever" he had said while shrugging it off and dropping the subject. He didn't want to explain to Ruka why he was just a spectator from afar. It was simply too early to tell Ruka the bitter truth.

His weak heart was diagnosed a few months before he started college as a freshman which only made things worse for him. His freedom was limited by his parents and his overreacting-overprotective mother meddled with almost all his stuff. Ruka thought that it was just because Natsume was growing up and changing for the better, when he quit his playboy attitude not long after high school. And Natsume was careful not to leak his secret. It was also then that he started to shut the whole world out and started to live his life unnoticed with no attention at all. He eventually got used to his new life style that he was fine with it. The last bit of emotion inside him disappeared in the process as well and his attitude only grew colder by each day.

The only time he attended the Physics lectures was when the first years and second years were combined. Even though he hated to admit it, this was only to stare at a certain brunette from afar. He didn't understand at first as to why his crimson orbs lingered in her direction, but then again he simply classified it under the topic – attraction.

He was okay with everything happening in his life so far – even the fact that the clock was ticking, limiting the amount of breaths he will be able to breathe. And that's when the stupid gay professor started to meddle with his life.

~/~

The finals were around the corner. Since he had a full body medical check-up during his last year original final exams and since he caught a flu which ended up making things more worse for his heart, he didn't manage to sit for it. And as a result, he had to do it this year if he wanted to graduate college.

This was when Narumi Anjou visited his Sakura tree where he went after ditching lectures.

"You have to help a student of mine to pass the finals" he had said to him straight away. It made him wonder why a Physics Professor was asking a mere student like him to teach someone.

"Tch…..why should I?" he continued to lie on the highest branch of the tree.

"There's something good in it for you" he had heard him say. He waited till the prof finished presenting the deal.

"You'll get permission to ditch lectures" Narumi Anjou had said to him.

"Tch….. I do it even without permission anyway so, no"

"I won't nag you to attend lectures anymore" and that did the trick.

"Done" he had sealed a deal with the devil, in his case a gay-ish devil.

~/~

"The last person left in the lecture hall, that's your target" he was told. So after doing the usual things he did during the physics lecture such as listening to his iPod and scribbling, he waited till the hall emptied itself. And to his surprise and dismay the only one left inside was a certain brunette. She was looking around, probably to figure who her tutor was.

He walked up to her and as he did, unconditionally his heartbeat increased. When this happened while she was around, for a couple of days he believed it was due to his disease, but he wasn't that stupid to keep on believing it.

"Don't fall for me" were his first words to her. He knew that he was simply being a conceited jerk, but he had to set the boundaries and limits first. He would have asked her name afterwards if he hadn't already known it. He had heard a couple of people addressing her as 'Mikan' which had to be her name.

"Not in a million years, you jerk" he heard her say and it eased his heart. He didn't want to simply end up hurting her heart. One broken heart he figured was enough; that is if he ended up liking her which he believed would never happen. He might only keep getting attracted to her: yet he was sure it won't turn into a mutual feeling like love. However he was so damn wrong about it.

He had asked her to follow him that day. He was actually heading towards the boys' dorms.

"W-what are we doing here?" he heard her stutter.

"I'll be teaching you wherever I like. You might as well quit if you don't want to come" he said it purposely just to remind her that she had another option which was to quit. Actually even though he wanted to teach her, his feelings were so twisted that at the same time he wanted her to quit this nonsense. He probably might have feared to take any risks.

"No I'll come, but you can't do anything weird to-" he knew that she was just asking him to behave properly which made him feel awkward and he regreted his decision to come to the dorms in the first place.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in girls like you with that kind of a body anyway" he said it without giving much thought to the words just to get rid of the awkwardness. Of course it was a lie.

~/~

As time passed he not only was attracted to her hazel eyes, but he was also captivated by her immense stupidity. He couldn't even count the times he had called her an idiot. Even though it annoyed the hell out of him each time she got an easy question wrong, at some point he enjoyed flicking her forehead that he waited eagerly till she made mistakes.

Even though he usually ditched lectures because they were simply boring, he got used to the habit of ditching them just to see whether she'd come looking for him which she actually did.

He was confident that she being her usual idiotic self would never succeed in finding his secret hideout, but that day when he saw her sleeping alone carelessly under his Sakura tree; he ended up revealing it to her himself. By then he had clearly sorted out his feelings and was well aware of the fact that he was already in love with the brunette who soundlessly slept there next to him without a care in the world.

It was also by then that he started to resent his fate. He wished that he had more time in his hands. He had never questioned until then, the reason as to why it just had to be him with such a crappy destiny. No matter how hard he complained not a single thing changed.

Just as the finals ended he made sure to get himself more occupied with additional work. He even volunteered to help his father with his business just so he could escape the college grounds. Literally just to avoid running into her. He believed it to be the best way to get rid of his feelings for her and go back to his usual self. As expected it was harder than he could have ever imagined. She haunted his dreams and he longed to be with her. He laughed at himself. He was simply pitiful. He had a hunch that she might be in love with him as well, which only bothered him more. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. So he was determined not to run into her in anyway and to avoid her. Yet he would seldom stare at her from afar, making sure not to be seen by her.

~/~

Avoiding her was not a permanent solution for him. After Narumi sensei and the rest of the college staff made it compulsory to attend the graduation ball he had no choice but to obey the rules.

However he ended up under his- _their_ Sakura tree. It was rather dark and the night was peaceful. He kept staring at the night sky that shone with thousands of stars and one bright moon. It was then he noticed her unexpected presence beside him. As well as he was happy to see her up close again, he was worried that he might not be able to let her go. He kept staring at her face for a while before he spoke.

"You shouldn't be here you know"

"Neither should you" he heard her say as she shrugged. He couldn't help but think how pretty she looked under the moonlight. He had to end things with her now before things went out of hand and as he was about to speak, he heard her say; "I love you". The three words his ears were yearning to hear.

"Mikan I-"

He was washed away with a lot of emotions at the same time. Even though he deep down wanted to accept her feelings and kiss her then and there, the rational part of his brain was against it.

"You can't" he had to walk away from her. It was for the best, he concluded.

"Why not?" She didn't seem to have given up.

"Because I- I'm sorry" he barely managed those words out of his mouth before he started to walk.

He didn't get to walk farther as a pair of fragile looking arms enveloped him from behind. He stiffened. For once in his whole life, he forgot his next move. His brain dis-functioned and just as if his body got its own brain it acted out on its own. He slowly turned around and claimed her soft lips under the moonlight.

"I love you too Mikan Sakura, but I don't have much time left" He was too late to turn back, so he simply told her the truth. Even though she tried to look strong in front of him, he knew that her heart was in so much pain as well.

He had asked her to forget him and start anew, but she had refused it.

"I don't want a better life without Natsume Hyuuga in it" she had said. He too wanted to stay with her till his clock stops. She was the reason he fought every day to breath.

After they both graduated, he managed to convince his mother that he was fit enough for a job and regained his freedom back. After settling himself down in a very convenient medium size apartment, without further delay he decided. He decided to propose to the one person he was living for, Mikan Sakura.

His best friend, Ruka had helped him to arrange the ring; that had a little white diamond in the shape of a Sakura petal and carvings that read; N~M FOREVER. He figured that the best place for his proposal was the Sakura tree in the public park which he and Mikan frequently visited each time they went on dates.

From that day onwards, it was as if he was living in a never ending dream. He finally married the woman he loved and an adorable guest joined his happy little family. He then had two reasons to live for. His life may not have been a rose bed, but he was fine with it. Just looking at the two people he loved the most boosted his heart.

~/~

"Mommy, look at this Sakura petal. It's weird!" he smiled as he looked at their seven year old son. Youchi, looked a lot like him, but had an attitude that was a mixture of both of them. Youchi was sometimes moody and emotionless just like he was, but when something perked his curiosity he would never give up till he finds out more of it, just like a certain brunette he knew of.

"Yes, honey. Isn't it pretty?" he heard her voice that was like honey in his ears. He draped a hand protectively around her shoulders. His crimson orbs met her tempting hazel ones. His heart was beating loudly inside his rib cage as he leaned down closer to her.

"Seven years" he whispered in her ear.

It had exactly been seven years ago; the day he proposed to her under the very same Sakura shade. It yet felt like it was just yesterday.

He knew that the time left in his hands was small, but he grew to accept that fact. He was now not afraid to leave her since he knew that she'd do fine without him. She was a strong woman. She was his and he was hers. No matter how many years come and go, the fact that they love each other would never change.

 _ **~THE END~**_

* * *

 ** _~EVERY THING ENDS IN A HAPPY ENDING. IF IT'S NOT A HAPPY ENDING THEN IT MEANS THAT IT'S NOT THE END~_**

* * *

 **In the end, I decided to make this a two-shot story. Soooo? Hope it was okay.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this everyone. My special thanks goes out to all of you who added this to your favorites and for the ones who are following this story.**

 **Anilissa-** Hey, so here it is – Natsume's side of the story just as you've asked for. Hope you like it (?). I'm glad and happy that you liked the plot and the flow of this story so far. Thank you for your support :D

 **Lexi1989 –** Hey lexi-chan~ I considered your request as well pal. Here it is Natsume's part. Glad you like it buddy. Thanks :D

 **Reader131313, loveisfun, Ladyshennemae –** Glad you like it guys. Thank you so much :)

 **Haruhi-chan131 –** Hey Haru-chan, I'm really happy that you enjoyed it. Thank you :D

 **Guest –** Yikes! Thanks dear :P

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! It means a lot. xoxoxo**

 **~ Sue-chan~**


End file.
